The invention relates to a novel process of recovering xylose from biomass hydrolysates, such as from a spent liquor obtained from a pulping process, typically from a spent liquor obtained from a sulphite pulping process.
Xylose is a valuable raw material in the sweets, aroma and flavoring industries and particularly as a starting material in the production of xylitol. Xylose is formed in the hydrolysis of xylan-containing hemicellulose, for example in the direct acid hydrolysis of biomass, in enzymatic or acid hydrolysis of a prehydrolysate obtained from biomass by prehydrolysis (with steam or acetic acid, for instance), and in sulphite pulping processes. Vegetable material rich in xylan include the wood material from various wood species, particularly hardwood, such as birch, aspen and beech, various parts of grain (such as straw and husks, particularly corn and barley husks and corn cobs and corn fibers), bagasse, cocoanut shells, cottonseed skins etc.
Xylose can be recovered by crystallization e.g. from xylose-containing solutions of various origin and purity. In addition to xylose, the spent sulphite pulping liquors contain, as typical components, lignosulphonates, sulphite cooking chemicals, xylonic acid, oligomeric sugars, dimeric sugars and monosaccharides (other than the desired xylose), and carboxylic acids, such as acetic acid, and uronic acids.
Before crystallization, it is as a rule necessary to purify the xylose-containing solution obtained as a result of the hydrolysis of cellulosic material to a required degree of purity by various methods, such as filtration to remove mechanical impurities, ultrafiltration, ion-exchange, decolouring, ion exclusion or chromatography or combinations thereof.
Xylose is produced in large amounts in pulp industry, for example in the sulphite cooking of hardwood raw material. Separation of xylose from such cooking liquors is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,129 (Suomen Sokeri Oy). In this process, sulphite spent liquor is subjected to two-step chromatographic separation to form substantially purified fractions of sugars (e.g. xylose) and lignosulphonates. The first chromatographic fractionation is carried out using a resin in a divalent metal salt form, typically in a calcium salt form, and the second chromatographic fractionation is carried out using a resin in a monovalent metal salt form, such as a sodium salt form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,225 (Xyrofin Oy) discloses a method for the fractionation of sulphite cooking liquor by a sequential chromatographic simulated moving bed system comprising at least two chromatographic sectional packing material beds, where at least one fraction enriched with monosaccharides and one fraction enriched with lignosulphonates is obtained. The material in the sectional packing material beds is typically a strongly acid cation exchange resin in Ca2+ form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,877 (Xyrofin Oy) discloses a method for fractionating a solution, such as a sulphite cooking liquor, by a chromatographic separation method using a system comprising at least two chromatographic sectional packing beds in different ionic forms. The material of the sectional packing bed of the first loop of the process is essentially in a divalent cation form, such as in Ca2+ form, and in the last loop essentially in a monovalent cation form, such as in Na+ form.
WO 96/27028 (Xyrofin Oy) discloses a method for the recovery of xylose by crystallization and/or precipitation from solutions having a comparatively low xylose purity, typically 30 to 60% by weight of xylose on dissolved dry solids. The xylose solution to be treated may be, for example, a concentrate chromatographically obtained from a sulphite pulping liquor.
It is also known to use membrane techniques, such as ultrafiltration to purify spent sulphite pulping liquors (e.g. Papermaking Science and Technology, Book 3: Forest Products Chemistry, p. 86, ed. Johan Gullichsen, Hannu Paulapuro and Per Stenius, Helsinki University of Technology, published in cooperation with the Finnish Paper Engineer's Association and TAPPI, Gummerus, Jyväskylä, Finland, 2000). High-molar-mass lignosulphonates can thus be separated by ultrafiltration from the low-molar-mass components, such as xylose.
It is thus known to use ultrafiltration to separate compounds having a large molar mass, such as lignosulphonates present in a sulphite spent liquor, from compounds having a small molar mass, such as xylose, whereby compounds having a large molar mass (lignosulphonates) are separated into the retentate and compounds having a small molar mass (xylose) are enriched into the permeate. Further enriching of xylose from e.g. salts is possible for example with chromatographic methods using ion exclusion.
Nanofiltration is a relatively new pressure-driven membrane filtration process, falling between reverse osmosis and ultrafiltration. Nanofiltration typically retains large and organic molecules with a molar mass greater than 300 g/mol. The most important nanofiltration membranes are composite membranes made by interfacial polymerisation. Polyether sulfone membranes, sulfonated polyether sulfone membranes, polyester membranes, polysulfone membranes, aromatic polyamide membranes, polyvinyl alcohol membranes and polypiperazine membranes are examples of widely used nanofiltration membranes. Inorganic and ceramic membranes can also be used for nanofiltration.
It is known to use nanofiltration for separating monosaccharides, such as glucose and mannose from disaccharides and higher saccharides. The starting mixture including monosaccharides, disaccharides and higher saccharides may be a starch hydrolysate, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,297 (Archer Daniels Midland Co.) discloses a nanofiltration process for making dextrose. This process comprises nanofiltering a dextrose composition including as impurities higher saccharides, such as disaccharides and trisaccharides. A dextrose composition having a solids content of at least 99% dextrose is obtained. Crosslinked aromatic polyamide membranes have been used as nanofiltration membranes.
WO 99/28490 (Novo Nordisk AS) discloses a method for enzymatic reaction of saccharides and for nanofiltration of the enzymatically treated saccharide solution including monosaccharides, disaccharides, trisaccharides and higher saccharides. Monosaccharides are obtained in the permeate, while an oligosaccharide syrup containing disaccharides and higher saccharides is obtained in the retentate. The retentate including the disaccharides and higher saccharides is recovered. A thin film composite polysulfone membrane having a cut-off size less than 100 g/mol has been used as the nanofiltration membrane, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,654 (UOP Inc.) relates to a process for the production of a high glucose or maltose syrup by treating a glucose/maltose-containing feedstock with an enzyme selected from amyloglucosidase and β-amylase to form a partially hydrolyzed reaction mixture, passing the resultant partially hydrolyzed reaction mixture through an ultrafiltration membrane to form a retentate and a permeate, recycling the retentate to the enzyme treatment stage, and recovering the permeate including the high glucose or maltose syrup.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,754 (Roquette Freres) relates to a process for the manufacture of a starch hydrolysate with a high dextrose content. In this process, a starch milk is subjected to enzymatic treatment to obtain a raw saccharified hydrolysate. The hydrolysate thus obtained is then subjected to nanofiltering to collect as the nanofiltration permeate the desired starch hydrolysate with a high dextrose content.
Separation of xylose from other monosaccharides, such as glucose by membrane techniques has not been disclosed in the state of the art.